The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for securing skirting to mobile homes. In particular, the discussion that follows relates to a top rail that has a panel back support portion and a top front rail connector portion that are spaced apart by an under mount portion. The under mount portion is configured to be secured to the underside of the mobile home such that the panel back support portion and top front rail connector portion depend therefrom. The spacing created by the under mount portion between the top front rail connector portion and panel back support portion is sufficient to receive a skirting panel therebetween. A top of the skirting panel may be inserted into the space between the top front rail connector portion and the panel back support portion and be held in place on the underside of the mobile home. A bottom of the skirting panel may be attached and secured to the ground with a bottom track. The bottom track may be secured into the ground with spikes. The skirting panel may extend between the top rail and the bottom track. The top rail may comprise a top front rail which connects or assembles with the top front rail connector portion to further secure the top of the skirting panel to the underside of the mobile home.